


Take Away the Nightmares

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, One Shot, PWP, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want to sleep because he has nightmares, so he calls his favorite angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Away the Nightmares

Dean sat down slowly on the bed, each movement betraying his total exhaustion, physical, mental, emotional.  It had been a hard day and all he wanted to do was sink to the bottom of a bottle and stay there for a while.  But Sammy had left in the Impala to make sure he wouldn’t do that, taking the keys with a “Not tonight,” his voice tinged with finality.  He knew his little brother worried about him, but he was so tired of thinking straight, so tired of understanding, so tired of feeling and knowing and hurting.  He had no escape, so he buried his head in his hands and said the name that was his salvation, his voice barely audible.

“Cas.”

The rush of wings signaled the angel’s arrival, but the hunter didn’t move.

“Hello, Dean.”

            The man on the bed still didn’t move, too weary to do anything.

            “You need rest,” the angel said in his matter-of-fact tone.

            “Yeah, problem is, every time I close my eyes, I have nightmares, so I’ll take no sleep, thanks,” Dean said sarcastically.  He finally lifted his head to look at the angel standing before him. 

            “I cannot take away nightmares, Dean,” Cas said, tilting his head slightly.

            “Yeah, I know.  I just…I needed some company…” the hunter said, sounding defeated.  “Do you ever think it’s all in vain, Cas?  We kill and we kill and we kill and no matter how much evil we kill, there’s always more.  Why even bother when there’s more evil out there than I could kill in a thousand lifetimes?  Give me one good reason I shouldn’t just give up right now and go find myself a good home and a nice girl and a decent bar and settle down forever.”

            “Because that is not who you are,” the angel replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  He moved to sit on the bed beside Dean.  “It is in your blood to hunt evil and besides, it is not in vain.  With every demon you defeat, you save human lives.  Is that not a worthy cause?”

            “Sometimes, I just don’t know,” Dean said.  “You know everything, right Cas?”

            “No.  You know that.”

            “But you can see things that could have been.”

            “Yes.”

            “Then tell me this.  If Mom had never died, if Dad hadn’t been a self-obsessed bastard, if I had been born to a normal family in a normal life, what would my life have been like?”

            “You would have graduated from high school and become a mechanic.  You would have married a nice girl and had a child.  You would have lived to an old age and then you would have come home in peace.”

            “What’s so wrong with that life?” Dean asked, his eyes filling with tears.

            “You would not have been happy, Dean,” Cas replied.  “Yes, you would have been content, but you would have always felt there was something missing.  A lifetime of adequacy is not worth the life you have now.  You have greatness.  Do not take that for granted.”

            “Yeah,” Dean laughed harshly, burying his face in the crook of his arm as the tears spilled over, hot and fast, falling for the man he could have been, the life he could have had.  He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and tried to shrug it off, but it was like trying to shrug off the Earth.  Insistent, the hand moved to wrap around his shoulder and without any real consent of his, he was pulled to Cas’s chest, his face coming to rest in the crook of the angel’s neck.  He knew resistance would be useless, so he let himself collapse there, sobbing into the angel’s trench coat as warm arms cradled him.

            “It is no sin to cry,” Cas said, his voice rumbling beneath Dean’s ear.  For some reason, this only made Dean cry harder, mourning all he had lost.  All the family, friends, life, love, joy, childhood.  All the things he could never go back to, all the things he had ever sacrificed.  Ellen, Jo, Dad, Mom, Ash, Lisa, Ben, Sammy again and again.  For the first time in his life, Dean really let himself cry.  He could feel years of hurt and anger being washed away as he cried in Cas’s arms.  After a long time, his sobs slowed to little hiccupping breaths and he wiped his eyes.  He registered a twinge of embarrassment and sat up, pushing away from the angel, who let him.  There was a damp spot left where his head had been.

            “Are you okay?” Cas asked, looking shockingly unruffled for someone who had recently had a grown man blubbering all over him.

            “Yeah, man.  Sorry about that,” Dean said, hastily wiping his nose on his grey t-shirt.

            “You do not need to apologize.  It was needed and it was no hardship for me,” Cas said, seeming puzzled.  Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

            “Okay.  Well thanks anyway.”  He stood up and walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

            “Dean?” he heard from behind him as he toweled off his face.

            “Yeah, Cas?”

            “Did you mean it about wanting a nice girl?”

            “I dunno, man.  I just don’t know that I’m the type to settle down-”

            “No, not the settling down part.  Do you want a girl?” The angel seemed slightly agitated, but Dean couldn’t understand why.

            “Yeah, I mean, who doesn’t love a great set of tits?” he said, looking at the angel, who frowned.

            “That is not love,” Cas replied severely and Dean had to suppress a grin at his disapproving tone.  “Do you truly love women?”  He seemed really serious and Dean thought about the last time he had been in love with a girl.  It had been years.  Yeah, he had had flings and brief romances, but it had been a while since he had met a girl he thought he could fall in love with. 

            “Yeah, I’ve always thought so.  Why?”  The angel didn’t answer his question, only turned away, but not before he saw the hurt in the angel’s eyes.  He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  “Hey, Cas, talk to me.  Why the sudden interest in my love life?”

            “It’s just…I had hoped we shared a kind of a bond, Dean.  I could never see myself belonging to anyone else the way I belong to you.  I suppose I had hoped the sentiment could be returned.  But that is clearly not your nature.  I apologize for bringing it up.  It will not happen again.” 

The hunter dropped his hand from Cas’s shoulder, reeling.  That had sounded a lot like a love confession.  He had been on both ends of those before and generally, that’s what they sounded like.  Cas was in love with him?  Was that even allowed?  For God’s sake, he was an angel.  Dean was just a human.  And more importantly, where did that leave him?  He would be lying to himself if he said there was nothing there with Cas.  Christ, he had just bawled all over the dude.  He would never do that with anyone else, not Sammy, certainly not any girl he had ever met.  They had a stronger relationship than any Dean had ever experienced before.  But was he in love with him?  The angel turned away, that same hurt in his eyes, and suddenly Dean knew the answer. 

He stepped around in front of Cas and cupped his face in his hand.  He smiled warmly at his angel and softly pressed his lips against the slightly chapped ones before him.  He couldn’t bear to see Cas in pain.  He’d do anything to see that little half smile he was sometimes treated to.  If that wasn’t love, he didn’t know what was.  That same smile spread beneath his lips as the angel kissed him back.  He wrapped his arms around Cas and held him close as their lips moved together.  Dean had kissed a thousand girls, but nothing had ever felt as right as this.  Cas’s left hand cupped the back of his neck and his right was at his back, pressing against his shoulder blade and pulling their bodies closer together.  There was such joy in the angel and the hunter couldn’t help but smile.  He moved to slide his hands up from where they had been wrapped around Cas’s waist, but was suddenly met with an invisible barrier.  Cas froze in his arms and Dean frowned, confused.  He felt up, letting his fingers guide him and found the top of the object, just at the inside top of Cas’s shoulder blade.  With a start, Dean realized these were wings.  He breathed out a sigh of wonder as he ran his hand along the top of the invisible appendage.  Cas was still completely still, but when Dean moved his hand down into the feathers, his breath whooshed out like he had been punched.  Dean yanked his hand back.

“God, Cas, sorry.  Did that hurt?”

“Dean, please do not use my father’s name in vain, and especially not at a time like this.  No, that was actually the opposite sensation of pain.”

“Cas…did that turn you on?” Dean asked, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

“Yes, I suppose it did.  I was not expecting that.”

“Can I see them?”  Dean could see Cas hesitate and he started backpedaling.  “I mean, if it’s a big deal, it’s fine.”

“I have never shown them to a human before,” Cas said.  Dean nodded and moved to kiss him again, wanting to forget about the whole incident, but Cas pulled back.  “But if I were to show them to a human, it would be you.”  A sloppy smile spread across the hunter’s face and he kissed the angel again.  Then Cas stepped back and shrugged out of his trench coat.  He loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and laid all the clothing neatly on a nearby chair.  He stood bare-chested before Dean and the hunter swore he had never seen anything so beautiful.  Until, with a rush of wind and feathers, Cas shrugged his wings into existence.  Dean felt his breath catch in his throat.  Cas’s wings were stunning.  They were a deep black, though black didn’t even seem quite adequate.  They were the color of the night, that shade of absolute darkness that you see when you close your eyes, but with iridescence coating them like oil.

“God, Cas…”  He ignored the disapproving look the angel shot him and moved forward, reaching a hand towards the wings.  “You’re beautiful.”  His fingers came in contact with feathers and Cas closed his eyes.  Dean carded his fingers through the midnight colored wings, instinctively straightening a feather that was out of place.  This drew a breathless little “Oh,” from Cas and the hunter smiled.  “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, Dean.  Grooming is always pleasant, but your touch…Please don’t stop.”  Dean led Cas over to the bed and had him sit on the edge while he moved around behind the massive wings.  Sitting cross legged, he began to run his fingers through the feathers, straightening the ones that had been blown out of order.  There were bigger clumps closer to Cas’s back where he clearly couldn’t reach and with each feather he moved there, Cas’s shoulders relaxed a little more and his little appreciative hums became more frequent.  Finally, when Dean had run his fingers over every feather, he ran his hand over the top of the wing again.  He trailed one fingertip down the line where Cas’s wings joined to his back, pausing when he felt a lump.  It was right in the middle of the wing joint, about the size of a walnut.  He was surprised he hadn’t noticed it before.  He brushed his fingers lightly over it and a moan ripped from the angel’s lips.

“Christ, Cas, what was that?”

“Dean, really.  Enough with the blasphemy.  That is my oil gland.  They help keep my wings clean and protected.  And they’re…very sensitive,” he said a bit breathlessly as Dean ran his fingertips over the gland again.  A devilish grin appeared on the hunter’s face and he buried his face in feathers, kissing Castiel’s back softly.  While the angel was distracted by Dean’s mouth on his skin, the hunter’s hands found purchase over the oil glands and with very little warning, he rubbed his thumbs firmly over both the glands on either side.  A rush of Enochian, English oaths, and Dean’s name cascaded from Cas’s mouth as he arched his back.  Dean grinned, very pleased with the reaction and he worked his mouth up to the angel’s ear.

“Do you like that?” he said, darting out his tongue to touch his earlobe.  Cas could only moan, palming at his painfully obvious erection.  Dean latched his mouth onto Cas’s neck, sucking a mark there and moved his hands across the wings, deliberately avoiding the small glands.  Then the world shifted and before he knew what had happened, he hunter found himself pinned beneath a very horny angel.  The normally azure eyes were nearly black, pupils blown wide with need and Dean felt his growing erection jerk.

“Dean,” Cas said, more of a statement than anything.  Then he was kissing him again, his mouth rough and needy and demanding.  He slipped his tongue between Dean’s lips and the hunter found his mouth being thoroughly explored as he wrapped his legs around the angel’s bare back.  Cas pulled the other man’s soft shirt over his head and threw it aside, dipping his head to trail kisses down his muscular chest.  Dean sucked in a breath as the angel swirled his tongue around a nipple, then bit it lightly.  He buried his hands in the dark feathers draped over him and he heard Cas hiss.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean gasped, trying to form a sentence while Cas sucked hickeys into his stomach, “bet I could make you come just by touching your wings alone.”  The angel bit down on his hip and the hunter cried out.

“I should like to see you try,” he said, his voice somewhere between a purr and a dare.  Dean needed no more invitation and he pushed himself into a sitting position, straddling the angel’s lap.  He captured the other man’s swollen lips between his, then worked his way down his jaw and chest, and beginning to undo his belt with his teeth.  Cas moaned and tangled his fingers in the hunter’s hair.  When he had finished with the belt, Dean started on the pants, then slid them over the angel’s slim hips and off onto the floor.  He returned to his position on the angel’s lap, being very careful to sit so he wasn’t touching the angel’s throbbing cock.  Then he began to pull his fingers through the feathers.  Cas threw his head back, moaning pornographically when he tugged lightly on some of the longer feathers.  He ruffled his hands the wrong way through the feathers and Cas twisted beneath him, nearly sobbing.  A constant stream of Enochian poured from his mouth and though Dean couldn’t understand a word of it, he was pretty sure the prayers issuing from his angel weren’t overly chaste.  The hunter ran his calloused hands down the inside wing joint, closest to Castiel’s back until he finally reached the small gland that would be the angel’s undoing.  His hands were still slick with the oil that had poured forth before and Dean started by just ghosting his fingertips over the gland.  This took Castiel’s breath away, leaving him sucking in short little breaths and clawing at Dean’s back, his hips pushing up, seeking friction on his leaking cock.  Then the hunter began to apply more pressure, little by little pushing harder on the oil gland, making Cas groan,  He was begging now, sometimes in Enochian, sometimes in English, though the only words Dean could catch were “Please, Dean, oh please.”  He could tell me was close, so he pulled his hands away suddenly.  The angel’s eyes flew open, looking desperately at the hunter, eyes wild and needy and clouded over with lust.

“Don’t stop, please, Dean, don’t stop now, I’m so close, please, please, oh Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, please, I’m begging.”  His voice was cracking and the hunter smiled.

“Look at me, Cas.  Keep your eyes fixed on me.”  Then, deliberately, Dean located the glands, grasped them between his thumbs and forefingers and squeezed.  Castiel positively howled as he came, white spurting all over his stomach and chest.  His breathing was erratic and his wings arched up as he rode out the orgasm.  Dean nearly came himself, watching the angel come this undone and he planted his lips on the trembling pair before him.  Cas kissed him back, but didn’t seem to be able to lift his arms to wrap them around his hunter.

“You didn’t finish,” he mumbled, his words slurred.

“That’s alright,” Dean said, stroking his angel’s hair.  “I’ll take care of it later.”  But Cas shook his head and ran his hands down to Dean’s rear, sliding beneath the hem of his blue jeans.  He ran his finger along Dean’s crack, then withdrew his hand.  Dean slid out of his jeans quickly, shucking off his underwear as well.  Cas captured one of his hands and coated his own fingers in the slick oil covering the hunter’s hands.  Then he reached across his body and scooped up some more of the oil from his wings.  He returned his hand to Dean’s hole and began to slowly push his slicked-up fingers into his opening, coaxing the hunter to relax.  The feeling of his angel stretching him open with his own oil was so hot the hunter nearly came right then and there, but he managed to hold on as Cas began to pump two fingers in and out of him.  Dean’s breath grew ragged and when Cas curved his fingers in exactly the right place, a moan issued from his mouth.  The angel continued mercilessly, hitting his prostate every time and within seconds, Dean toppled over the edge.  He saw white as he came all over Cas’s chest, his seed mixing with that of the angel and he clamped down around the two fingers still inside him.  When he finished, he collapsed onto Cas’s chest, ignoring the sticky mess they had both made.

“Cas?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”  Dean felt the angel smile as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you too, Dean.”

“I think I’m going to see if I can’t get some sleep now,” the hunter said, snuggling into the angel’s chest.

“I’ll keep away the nightmares,” Cas replied, wrapping his arms more securely around Dean.

“Thought you said you couldn’t do that,” Dean mumbled, already drifting off.

“I lied.”  And so the angel laid there in the dark, wrapped around this human he had fallen for who was now snoring lightly against his chest and the world was peaceful and perfect.

 

And then Sam walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc)


End file.
